


When All Hope is Lost

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong. It's all wrong, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Hope is Lost

You see everything flash in front of your eyes, and then it all shatters.

It's pain that's coursing through your chest, causing the tears that are stinging at your cheeks. Your mind is so completely caught up in the sensations swirling through your soul that you've forgotten everything else that's happened.

But it'll come back to you soon enough. Maybe that's why you can't focus on it right now, because deep down you know that you'll have to remember why you're in pain. Right now, you focus on the pain itself, on the feeling of your heart breaking, of your body shattering into pieces.

Then you hear his voice, breaking through the painful static like a bolt of lightning.

You know you need to look. Straining, you fight against the pain to lift your head, just a little, until you can see his form silhouetted against the scenery. It's full daylight but still you can't quite make out details anymore. But you can see the black figure, the red jewel-like shimmering at his face and chest.

Then the pain reasserts itself, and your mind snaps back to the cause. Everything that went wrong, everything that  _is_ wrong becomes so intense that you can no longer ignore it. Your vision is tinged with a violet glow, and you're only vaguely aware of the scuffle around you as you feel your entire consciousness breaking apart.

It's wrong. It's all wrong, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

The hand closes around yours, warm and gentle. The fight has stopped but you hadn't even noticed. There isn't much you  _can_ notice anymore, but you can clearly hear his words as he says them aloud.

“Let me be your last hope.”

Something cool and metallic slides onto your finger, even though you still can't bring your eyes to focus on what it could be. Then there's a flash of orange and warmth and he is gone.

Or is he?

For some reason, you feel like he's still there, even though you know his presence is gone. You can't put your finger on it, and it bothers you. But when you realize you're lucid enough to be thinking about it in the first place, there's a burst of pain that blossoms in your heart.

This is it, you think to yourself. The end of everything. Your life, your consciousness, your entire person. Everything ends here.

There's a battle waging inside you, the pain against something that wants to keep you alive. You can sense its intent to keep you whole as well, and you have no idea where it's come from.

Then, suddenly, the pain is gone.

The ache remains, like throbbing lines along the shattered edges of your soul. But you're still in one piece, forcefully mended by means you can't describe. Was it acceptance? Resignation?

Or maybe, magic?

The orange warmth flashes again and the figure returns. You can't see his face, but somehow you know he's smiling.

“You're going to be okay,” he says, and you believe him.

When he walks away, you realize you don't know his name. But he left a ring behind, seated on your finger, and you hold it close to your chest. You don't know when you'll be able to have hope or faith in anything again. But until then, you're content to let him do it for you.


End file.
